


[판윙/단편] 현실이란 꿈

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 너를 잡았지하지만,***주의사항![휘딥/딥휘의 새드엔딩]





	[판윙/단편] 현실이란 꿈

주의사항!

[휘딥/딥휘의 새드엔딩]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"흐에에엥. 으아아아아.... 흐아아..." 

대휘는, 

외유내강의 아이. 

겉으로는 순둥순둥하지만, 심장은 강철같은. 

"...어떻게... 그럴 수가 있어... 이 나쁜 놈..."

하지만, 

그 강철심장의 안은.

여리디 여린, 착한 아이. 

소리내서 우는 건, 프듀와 워너원을 통틀어. 

내가 본건, 지금 한 번 뿐. 

"...그런 거지. 그래. 그렇지... 형, 미안해요. 못난 꼴 보였네요. 들어가 주무세요." 

"아니야, 무슨 소리야. 힘들 때 들어줘야지." 

어느 새 다시 마음단도리를 하고, 돌아간다. 

그들은 오랫동안 썸을 타고 있었고. 

마지막콘서트가 얼마남지 않은 어느 날, 대휘는 

진영이에게 고백했다. 그리고, 

답을 들었고. 그 답은, 

좋은 형동생으로 남고 싶어. 

한국에서 게이로사는 것은, 

무거운 낙인. 연예계에서 아웃 당하고도. 

계속 일할 수 있을까? 

또 하나의 사랑이, 현실의 

벽 앞에서, 피기도 전에 

짓밟혀 

사라졌다. 

 

\--- 

 

이래서, 한 그룹 안에서 연애가 금지구나. 

대휘와 진영이 갈라진 이후, 전체 분위기가 미묘하게 긴장이 된다. 

어차피 개인플레이인 연예계에서, 그룹 멤버에게 폐를 끼치는 건 예의가 아니기에.

대휘와 진영이도 프로답게 처신하려고 하고, 그렇게 하지만. 역시, 

모두가 불편한 상황이 며칠 동안 계속되던 중. 지성이형의 결단으로, 

대휘와 진영이 다른 방을 쓰도록 하고. 관린이랑 내가 성운이형과 같은 방을 쓰게 되었다. 

성운이형은 거의 시간을 다른 형들방에서 놀고, 또 거기에서 자는 경우가 많아서. 

어떻게 되다보니, 우리 둘만 한 방을. 

아이돌역사상 이런 일이 있었나, 아예 커플로 방을 뽑아주고 활동하다니. 

일과 사랑에서 성공했다고 농담조로 얘기를 들었지만, 실제로 일터에서 사랑방까지 차릴 줄은... 

물론, 워너원그룹이라는 특이성도 있고. 이것도, 마지막이 얼마 남지 않았으니까. 이런 일도 가능했고. 

결국, 방에서 쓰이는 건 침대 하나. 

2층 침대는 창고처럼, 물건 수납장으로 이용되었다.

 

\---

 

이제, 한 달도 남지 않았다. 

자다가 문득, 악몽을 꾸고 일어났다. 

무슨 꿈이었지. 기억나지 않는다. 

옆에선, 천사가 새근새근. 잠을 자고. 

나만, 갑자기. 

견딜 수 없어서. 화장실로 뛰쳐나듯 도망쳤다. 

연예인은, 육체적, 정신적, 감정적 스트레스를 컨트롤하지 않으면. 

무너지고. 대부분, 

약, 술, 섹스에 기대어서 하루하루를 버티지. 

하지만, 나는 아무 것도 필요치 않아. 

사랑이 있으니까. 

그런데, 

이 첫 사랑이. 

마지막 사랑이 

될까? 

? 

??

미칠 것 같은, 

공포가 나를 뒤덮었다. 

 

\---

일적으로는 한 치 앞도 알 수 없다. 

일거리가 없는 연예인은 무직이나 마찬가지. 

워너원이라는 특별한 그룹에 있어서 여기저기서 불러준 건지. 

끝나고 나서 홀로 섰을 때, 

마주친 현실은 어떨까. 

그리고, 

관린이와 내가.

떨어지다니. 

그 어떤 것보다, 

불안하다. 

어릴 적의 풋사랑이, 그에겐 그저. 

추억으로 남겨진다면. 내가, 나와의 시간들이 

그에게 과거가 된다면. 어느 날, 관린이가 일어나서 깨닫는다면. 

'아, 여자랑 하고 싶어.'

.

.. 

...으

으아.. 

...으아아아아악. 

토하고 싶은데, 

속이 좋지 않다.

 

\---

 

2주일. 

남았다. 

항상, 대쉬를 한 쪽은 관린이었지. 

똑똑. 쾅쾅. 내 마음의 문을 두드렸지. 

깊은 고심끝에 연 마음, 그런데 정작 들어와서 집을 차렸더니. 

내가 더, 불안해. 나를 두고, 

가버릴까봐. 

그래서, 

그래서 

"관린아." 

"네? 왜요." 

"우리..." 

엄마 말이 틀리지 않았어. 

"결혼할까?" 

좋은 남자는 잡아야지. 

. 

.. 

... 

"왜요?" 

...응? 

내가 기대하던, 반응이 

아니야. 

"예전에 그랬잖아요. 지금은 우선, 일에 집중. 하자고." 

아니 그땐... 내가. 

나를 몰랐지. 이렇게, 

비참한 여주인공처럼, 너의 바짓가랑이를 붙잡을 줄. 

"불안해요? 나 가버릴까봐?" 

빙고. 

내 맘을 귀신같이 읽는구나. 

"아아니, 그런게 아니라아-" 

아, 들통났어. 들통. 

"나 형 두고 어디 안가. 걱정마요." 

그렇지, 그러겠지. 그런데, 갑자기. 

울던 대휘 모습이 내 머릿속을 치고갔다. 

분칠한 사람은 믿는 게 아니고, 

화장실 가기 전과 갔다온 후의 남자는 다르고, 

애인인 여자와, 결혼 후의 아내는 다르지. 

너를, 

묶어두고 싶어. 

이기적인 욕망이지, 나의. 하지만, 

너가 없으면, 내가 

미쳐버릴지도 몰라. 

그러니까, 

나를 떠난다면, 너도 

살지 못하도록. 

나에게, 묶어두고 싶어. 

이 추악한 마음을, 알아차린 나는. 내가 

악독한 놈이라는 걸, 다시 확인했다. 

"결혼, 하자." 

명문화해서, 빼도박도 못하게. 너와 나, 같이 살고. 

같이 죽도록.

 

\---

 

그렇게, 마지막 콘서트가 끝나고. 

워너원도 

끝.

그리고, 휴가날. 

관린이는 본가로 돌아갔고. 

나도, 

아무도 모르게. 대만으로. 

법적인 서류만 올리고, 양가의 동의와 묵인을 받아서. 

그렇게, 또. 

꿈같은 사랑은. 

현실의 결혼이 되었다.

 

\---

 

언젠간 들통나겠지. 

감춘다고 감춰지는게 아니니까. 

그래도, 그때까진. 버텨야지. 

아웃당하면. 

어떻게 될까, 내 팬덤이 

반토막 날까. 

반의반? 

반의반의반? 

관린이는. 

관린이가 국내 팬덤이 한줌이 되어서, 중화권과 외국에 치중하는 플랜으로 바뀔지도. 

게이 연기자에게 헤테로캐스팅이 들어올까. 

월화, 수목, 금토드라마에서 써주기나 할까. 

그렇게, 너를 묶기위해서 

나는 내 커리어를 포기한건가. 너가 

뭐라고. 

내 일마저, 내 꿈마저. 

다, 버릴정도로. 너가, 

나에게 

어떤 존재인지.

내가 그 답을 듣기가 두려워서. 

오늘도, 

지옥과 같은 날들을 보내. 언젠간,

당당히 방송에서 너와 손잡으며 말할 수 있겠지. 

이 사람이, 

내 사람입니다. 

그때까진, 

그때까진, 

내 옆에 

있어줘. 

이런 이기적이고, 추악하고, 악독한 나의 욕망도. 

다 감싸안은 너의 사랑이기에, 오늘도. 

나는 

살아가. 

나의 

첫이자 

마지막 

사랑

이관린


End file.
